There's Truth in Dreams
by Arc-an Angel
Summary: It started as a simple request, which blossomed into a night of untamed passion. But is all as it appears to be? Kouga/Kohaku
1. Chapter 1

_**There's truth in Dreams…**_

**_-_**

Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

_A/n- (First chapter hasbeen revised a bit) A reviewer had asked me to write a yaoi story, if their reading this…then this is for you and all the other readers who are interested in this pairing. Enjoy!_

* * *

The moon was large and pregnant in the pitch-black sky above. It's bright and beautiful beams drifted down to the earth bathing it in an ethereal light. In the forest of dreams all were quiet, but this peace would not last for long.

For amongst the foliage of this silent forest awaited a demon. Long strands of midnight tresses blew to and fro in the wind. Held captive high upon the demon's head to cascade down his back. His bangs were pulled from his eyes by a fur sweatband, the same color as the rest of his attire, minus his ominous breastplate.

A wolf demon, he the leader of his tribe, liked to sneak away to this place every time the chance presented itself. He was extremely grateful that he had been able to do so on such a beautiful night, as was this. Walking further into the forest he sighed, it wasn't every day that he could allow himself to relax.

His sensitive hearing and strong sense of smell alerted him to a waterfall up ahead, sending relief into his weary form. As he stepped through the foliage, he found himself face to face with the most impressive cascade of gleaming water he had ever witnessed. So beautiful it was, surrounded by silver leaved trees and white flowers that swayed like the fluttering of butterfly wings.

Now, he wasn't one for soft things to be honest, however, he could appreciate a sight other then a bloodied battlefield. The water was so clear, so inviting, and to his surprise he found the liquid bounty to be warm. Water warm enough to be comfortable and not scolding was a pleasured rarity. Natural instincts began to take over and the demon found himself immediately naked.

He walked slowly into the water, enjoying the feeling of it caressing his muscles. Reaching up and pulling free the bands that held his hair, he threw them quickly on land. Now in the middle of the waterfall's lake he dove beneath its surface. Shaking his raven strands free, marveling at their inky length.

Emerging suddenly, he threw back his head, letting his water drenched locks fly. Arching his back he stood fully in the lake and began to massage his scalp; it had been such a long time since he had found a clean water source to bathe in. Pausing briefly, he watched transfixed as the caked blood from battles long since forgotten slid down his muscular chest and shoulders, from the depths of his hair. The wind blew slightly causing him to turn in the water, slowly towards the direction of his clothing.

"I know you're there, I can smell that half breed on you." He shouted, proceeding to swim closer to land. Gracefully pulling his body out of the water, he stood. Completely naked and dripping wet, his long luscious locks tickled his waist as he stared into the surrounding darkness. Moving his bangs out of his eyes, he growled softly.

"Are you going to stand there and just stare at me or are you going to tell me what it is that you want?"

There was silence in which the forest held its breath, until the crunching of fallen leaves echoed forth as the intruder walked forward. Now face-to-face the two stared at one another.

"Is there something I can help you with punk?"

Again there was silence as the youkai silently appraised his opponent. Reaching barely to the demon's shoulders looked to be a young man, sixteen summers perhaps. His black shoulder length hair was pulled into a shaggy ponytail, as un-kept bangs hung low shading his eyes. Black and blue armor adorned his slender form, while he held a wickedly chained blade against his shoulder. A slayer, a demon slayer, had come to see him?

His deep soulless eyes stared at the demon, stuck in contemplating their encounter. Slowly, very slowly the young slayer un-clasped his weapon and threw it off to the side, his decision apparently made.

"What is this? If you didn't come to fight then why are you here?"

Removing his shirt the slayer threw it next to his weapon and then began to work on his pants. Now naked before the wolf, the boy sighed.

"Koga…I need a favor." Straightening his spine, Koga defensively crossed his arms over his bare chest. What could the whelp possibly want?

"And why should I help you?" The slayer looked off into the distance, his eyes taking on a deeper look of hopelessness.

"Please Koga, set me free," he painfully whispered.

OOO

The two now sat in silence on the edge of the waterfall's lake. Koga looking down into the waters depths as the young slayer stared at him. Quickly kicking his foot in the water, the ookami watched the resulting ripples with dread.

"Why?" Licking his lips, the slayer turned his attention to the gushing waterfall before them.

"Why not? This is all that I have left. All that is mine, and he cannot have it, I refuse." Koga kicked his foot again before closing his eyes. Tilting his head up towards the full moon he tried once more to bask in its glow.

"Are you sure that this is what you want? He will know once it's over." The slayer chuckled softly.

"Let him find out, let him know that I am no longer his mindless puppet." Opening his eyes to the world, Koga sighed deeply, saddened at the injustice of it all. Once again his peace would be shattered.

"Well before anything we should bathe. Especially you, you reek of him." Nodding stiffly in understanding, Kohaku pulled the tie from his hair letting his dark brown strands spill onto his shoulders. Sliding into the water he made his way over to Koga, who held a piece of cloth and a pouch of soap out to him.

Handing off the cloth and pouch, Koga moved back towards his clothing in order to grab another pouch. Pouring some of the contents into his palm, he began to wash his body, though thankful to be cleaned it wasn't the bathe he had originally hoped for.

A few times he had looked to the side to see Kohaku slowly washing himself, obviously thinking about something, or someone. That was perfectly fine though, as he preferred the silence.

Coming towards the younger man, Koga wrapped an arm around Kohaku's waist. Hearing the boy gasp caused a smirk to bloom across his face, this would be easy. Bending his head down to the crook of the slayers neck, he lightly sniffed.

"You still smell of him, here let me do it." Taking the cloth, he applied more soap to it. The ookami began with small gentle circles over Kohaku's chest. Small gentle circles began to widen into larger more sensual rubs, traveling lower and lower down the firm stomach of the slayer. Upon reaching Kohaku's manhood, Koga abruptly stopped his ministrations and swam behind him instead.

Placing a strong yet comforting arm across Kohaku's chest, Koga gripped the younger man's cock, listening to him moan softly. The sensation of Koga's large hand clasped around his hardening member and the feeling of his back against the demon's muscular chest was creating the most delicious sensations within his inexperienced body. The hand that urged his length to grow and stiffen began to gain speed. Kohaku's breaths now came as pants, as he rocked himself into the demon's hand.

Koga licked Kohaku's ear lobe slowly before gently nipping at it with his fangs, causing the boy to moan eagerly in response. The arm that held Kohaku to Koga was still there which was a relief to the slayer who would have surely drowned by now. Throwing back his head in an intense moment of relief, he found himself groaning as he came. His eyes closed and lips slightly parted, he was one of the most beautiful creatures Koga had ever laid eyes on.

"I see you enjoyed that, but we're not done yet runt." He whispered hotly in Kohaku's ear. Turning to face the youkai, Kohaku smirked.

"My turn." Raising a dark eyebrow at the young man, Koga followed the human as he led them from the water to a spot beneath a silver willow tree. Pushing the ookami roughly against the tree, Kohaku began to leave a trail of wet kisses from his lovers jaw to his collarbone. Bending his head for a better angle, Koga captured Kohaku's lips in a heated kiss.

Biting down softly on the younger man's bottom lip, he seductively used the boy's surprised gasp as an opportunity to explore his sweet young mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, rubbing along side the others in a carnal dance. Breaking the kiss momentarily, Kohaku panted lightly.

"Are you sure you want to do this? Because I warn you once I start I can't be stopped." Looking to Koga, he became lost in the most beautiful sapphire orbs ever created. Reaching his hand up, he grabbed a fist full of black silky locks, delighting in the texture. There was no need to answer the forgotten question as he trailed his tongue down Koga's broad tanned chest. Only stopping to give attention to each of lovely nipple, biting softly as he moved on.

With his hand still holding onto Koga's hair, Kohaku let his small hand slide down the length of it mimicking the same motion down the length of his lover's body. Now on his knees, he raised his eyes to Koga's impressively large manhood. '_It's so long, and thick. I don't think I can do this.' _

Sensing the younger man's sudden spike of indecision, Koga reached down and ran his hand through Kohaku's soft hair. Feeling a bit more encourage, the slayer reached a shaky hand out for the youkai's cock. Grasping it in his hand he slowly stroked its length.

Tightening the pressure around the appendage before releasing it, only to slowly stroke it again. Koga closed his eyes and turned his head to the side as he bucks into Kohaku's fist.

"Faster." He growled, trying his hardest to quickly lose control. The wind danced by, caressing the damp strands of the demon's hair. Kohaku watched fascinated by what reactions he could bring forth from his partner.

"Faster."

Kohaku's mouth had begun to water as the very thought of what he was going to do filled his mind. Licking his lips, he leaned forward and places a small kiss to the head of Koga's cock.

The demon's hips jerk forward as Kohaku opened his mouth, enveloping Koga's member in a breath taking warmth. Followed deliciously by the feeling of a wet tongue massaging the throbbing rod. The boy noticed in that moment that Koga was enjoying his treatment. A feeling of adventure swept over him as he began to bob his head, taking the flesh deeper and deeper into his mouth. Relishing in the feeling of it thumping the back of his throat. Sucking on Koga's huge cock had its affects, successfully making the slayer stand erect once again.

Reaching down between his own legs, he stroked him self in time with each bob of his head. Feeling Koga's penis twitch madly, he steadied himself for what was to happen. Relaxing his throat, he tried to take Koga deeper.

Unable with the sensations coursing through him, to control himself any longer, Koga grabbed a fist full of Kohaku's hair. Forcing his length deeper into the wet cavern of the boy's mouth, he viciously fucked throat surrounding him in one final act of desperation.

"Uh, oh kami! I'm cumm-, ahh!"

At the very same moment Kohaku felt his own release possess him. It was incredible, the feelings that had washed over him. Of his own body reeling from an orgasm, just as Koga shot loads of warm cum down his throat. Swallowing as much as he could, Kohaku closed his eyes and continued to suck Koga until he went limp.

Suddenly, however, Kohaku found himself spread out on his back. Koga stood over him, but this time instead of those enchanting sapphire eyes starring down at him, he was looking up into the crimson orbs of animalistic desire. Breathing heavily, Kohaku gulped as he looked to the demon above him. His demonic side now in control, the night held the promise of danger.

"Now lets have some fun." Roared a gruff voice.

Koga looked down at his prey, young male, beautiful body, and a boyish face. His demonic side was thrilled, finally a good fuck. The demon could feel his cock swell with excitement as he watched his prey's expression. Sniffing the air he growled approvingly at the strong combination of arousal and fear that radiated off of the human's body. Flashing a fang filled smiled; Koga stepped closer to the boy,

"Why so fearful slayer? Did you not want this?" He whispered smoothly as he bent down by Kohaku's feet. The boy gulped and tried to move back but Koga's hand shot out and grabbed his ankle.

"Where you going?" Knocking away Koga's hand, Kohaku jumped up and fearfully ran into the surrounding forest.

The ookami waited; counting to ten before standing. He prowled slowly towards the tree line and yelled.

"Ready or not here I come!" Hearing his words echoing put a vicious smile on his face, as he suddenly took off in the direction that his prey had gone.

It was easy for Koga to catch up to Kohaku. The slayer was fast for a human but not fast enough. Staying behind the boy yet near enough for discomfort, Koga chuckled. He could smell the fear thick like fog in the air, growling every now and then to ensure that his prey would continue to run.

Since Koga's vision was ten times better then Kohaku's he was able to see the old, large tree ahead of them. Its gigantic roots that could no longer stay rooted underground protruded ominously through the soil like gnarled claws.

Koga could hear the slayers heavy breaths and erratic thundering of his heart. Licking his lips he watched his plan unfold. Kohaku tripped on one of the roots, falling forward face first onto the tree's thick trunk. Immediately Kohaku felt pressure against him, a warm muscular chest to be exact. Along with a pair of sharp-clawed tipped hands gripping his waist, forcing it his lower half backwards.

Warm breath caressed Kohaku's ear and neck sending shivers down his spine to pool within his half hard member. Leaning forward, Koga raked his fangs softly against the skin of Kohaku's neck. Kohaku tried to move away from the demon's grip, only to be forced back even more.

"You've been a bad, bad, ningen. So what am I to do with you?" Kohaku shuddered. Leaning forward, Koga licked the edge of his captive's ear.

"I'm going to enjoy you very much, Kohaku." Spinning the boy around, Koga peered into the young man's face. Pressing his body close to Kohaku's, he reached above them into the darkness of the branches.

Kohaku's heart began to beat wildly against his rib cage as he felt two thick vines wrap around his wrist, yanking them up above his head. Koga smirked, as he suddenly spun the boy around once again so he stood facing the tree, leaving his back vulnerably exposed.

"When I'm done with you, Naraku will seem like a bad dream." Koga growled. Placing himself at Kohaku's entrance, the demon groaned low in his throat as he pushed himself into the young slayers tight body. Halting all movement, Koga closed his eyes and relished in the feel of having his cock enveloped in the boy's warmth.

Kohaku whimpered, his eyes tightly shut; he had not been prepared for such an entry. Willing his body to relax he waited, the only thing he could do in such a position. Thanking the gods for the pre-cum that moistened the youkai's member, he sighed.

Koga, grasping Kohaku's hips slowly pulled himself out. Teasingly leaving the head of his large penis within the slayer, he growled and forced himself quickly back in. This went on for several agonizing minutes, allowing Kohaku to quickly become accustomed to Koga's size. However, the boy quickly became tired of the current actions.

Gripping the vines that held him tighter, he waited till Koga pulled out slowly once again. As the demon thrust his hips forward, Kohaku pushed himself back into Koga meeting with a hard slap. Both males moaned.

They had began a rhythm, at first tame and sensual. Though as their passion began to peak, both moved with the other in a wild attempt to tumble over the edge. Koga leaned forward, his long damp hair caressing Kohaku's back.

"You like that don't you?" he whispered huskily slamming forward with increasing speed. "Kami you're so fucking tight!" He hissed as the demon in him fought to be free.

Kohaku all the while grunted and groaned as he was fucked mercilessly by the alluring demon behind him. His own cock stiff and standing at attention, being rubbed up against the bark of the tree as he was forced forward repeatedly. Oddly enough it all turned him on even more.

"Koga…uh fuck me…harder youkai!" Growling with approval, Koga reached forward and grabbed a fistful of the boy's hair, forcing his head back. Leaning forward once more, Koga claimed the slayers lips. It wasn't soft or passionate but fierce and madly possessive.

Using his fangs, Koga nibbled at the boy's lower lip before pulling away. He had had enough. Taking his hand off of Kohaku's hip and his other out of the boy's hair, Koga pressed himself flat against Kohaku's back.

His fingers now laced above his head, held the hands of the slayer. Again he pumped his monster cock into the warm willing beneath him, feeling more and more of his control slip with each thrust. Their bodies hot and slick with sweat, as they both groaned deeply feeling a powerful orgasm rock them suddenly to the core.

"Fuck yeah! Harder…Oh kami-sama !" Kohaku yelled as he emptied his seed onto the bark of the tree. Gasping as he felt Koga fill him with his cum.

Koga slowly pulled himself out of the boy's body before turning him over to face him. His sapphire orbs shinning with unsatisfied lust, he was not finished. Bending down to kiss Kohaku's parted lips, Koga looked into the younger male's eyes.

"So, are you ready for another round?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**There's truth in Dreams…**_

_**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**:_

_Koga slowly pulled himself out of the boy's body before turning him over to face him. His sapphire orbs shinning with unsatisfied lust. Bending down to kiss Kohaku's parted lips; Koga looked into the younger boys eyes. "So, are you ready for another round?"_

* * *

Ready? Was he ready? Grabbing hold of the vines that held him captive, Kohaku twisted his wrist before giving them a quick jerk. Watching satisfied as his bindings fell free uselessly to the ground. The surprised pause from his lover gave him just enough time to twist his body and kick the demon square in the chest.

Smirking at the bewildered wolf in front of him, Kohaku pounced. True Koga was faster and stronger but lust and desire were now driving the little slayer on. Landing on top of the older male he proceeded to wrap his hands in the wolf's hair yanking his head back making his delectable back arch up into Kohaku's young body.

"The question is are **you** ready?" And with that the fire that had been burning in the slayers veins took control. He wasn't necessarily the aggressive type but he needed to teach this youkai a lesson and then perhaps they could make soul shattering love…or not.

This wasn't about passion or vows of eternal love, oh no this was sex! Pure brutal male sex and by the kami he was going to get his fill before the night was over. Leaning forward, by some small miracle, he was able to keep Koga's hands trapped within his own. There would be plenty of time for touching and scratching but at the moment he had a little torture to give out.

Grabbing hold of a fallen vine, Kohaku quickly bound the other man's hands above his head. Of course he knew that Koga could break free but he would have a bit of time before that happened. Leaving heated kisses down the youkai's smooth hard flesh his tongue exploring the contours of his partner's sculpted abs before teasingly caressing Koga's hips. The man beneath him growling and shuddering with open shows of pleasure.

These actions only were fueling Kohaku more as his hand grasped Koga's engorged flesh. Looking up and into his captive's eyes was like fire exploding in his soul, so much lust and desire. A small tendril of fear began to uncurl itself within the slayer. Fear that he could in fact get use to this, get use to Koga.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts he swiftly bent down and captured Koga's weeping member into his moist cavern. His small mouth now stretched wide around the magnificent 

member he slowly teased with his shy tongue. He could feel Koga bucking his hips beneath him, trying to shove himself further into the recess of his mouth, trying not to smirk as he continued his slow sucking on the hard heated flesh gliding against his playful tongue.

"Harder, suck harder dammit!" Voice deep and animalistic, Koga's words echoed off the trees spreading throughout the forest. The vibration traveling through Kohaku's body as he tightened his hand around the base of Koga's cock, he wasn't given up he would make this damn wolf's toes curl before he set him free.

Tightening his lips in a tight circle, Kohaku pulled himself off of the hard member with an agonizingly slow motion. Listening to the labored breaths of his partner he briefly wondered why Koga had not tried to break free yet. It wasn't as if he couldn't.

"Ya know Koga, I think you like being punished." Raking his nails down the inside of the youkai's thighs he continued. "Maybe I should spank you, I think you might just cum if I did." Watching with mild fascination and amusement as the youkai's cock twitched, Kohaku smirked.

"Don't worry baby, if you like pain I've got plenty to give!" With that the slayer moved further between Koga's bent legs and took his partners tightening balls into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could while rolling them, he listened excitedly to the fierce growls of the one beneath him.

Allowing his teeth to barely scrape the sensitive flesh rolling within his mouth he suddenly let go with a loud sounding 'pop'. "Don't whine Koga, it's not becoming at all." Tossing his head from side to side, Koga glared up at the little scrap of a ningen before him. "Screw you runt!"

Placing two long fingers within his own mouth, Kohaku chuckled. Sucking on them slow and long he watched as his saliva dripped down the two digits to ghost over his wrist. His wet tongue gliding between his fingers like a lover all while the youkai watched transfixed. Once they were thoroughly wet he leaned forward to resume his harsh sucking on the wolf's now bright red balls.

"No Koga, I'm going to screw you." And then a loud gasp was heard as Kohaku rammed his two spit soaked fingers into the tight ring of Koga's ass. He didn't want Koga to get use to it instead he pumped his fingers fast and as hard as he could go while focusing on the tight sac in his mouth. The ability to multitask was a beautiful thing, was it not?

Watching with twisted glee as the long haired head of Koga tossed from side to side nearly sent Kohaku over the edge. His own cock hard and ready as he felt the pre-cum gather at the slit and slide slowly in small drops down his length. He didn't know how long he could wait but he would try and hold his own need a little bit longer. Besides the wolf's mouth looked a bit lonely, maybe he could help him with that.

Releasing the sac from his mouth, Kohaku smiled down at Koga. He really was a beautiful creature. Long hair begging to be pulled, beautiful eyes clouded with lust, fangs, claws and a body to die for! If Kohaku didn't find his way into that body soon, he was going to destroy 

something…or cry very badly. So with that thought in mind the slayer removed his fingers from the tight warm paradise in order to kneel over the head of the youkai. Kohaku's head facing Koga's feet allowed him to lean forward capturing the now almost purple cock in his mouth. A strangled noise escaped Koga before Kohaku felt his hips grabbed and lowered. Eyes rolling to the back of his head as Koga took his own suffering cock into his mouth, Kohaku knew this was heaven it had to be.

Naraku be damned, no matter what games he tried he would never be able to erase this night from his mind. Determined to see this night through, Kohaku wrapped his hand around the thick rod in his mouth and began to worship Koga as if he were the kami himself. Koga in turn showed Kohaku just how experienced of a wolf he was.

Licking and sucking, mindful of his fangs, he teased Kohaku's dick, balls and thighs, while feeling the younger man buck against him trying to shove himself to the hilt in his mouth made Koga want to smirk. '_Alright ningen, let's play.' _Locking his lips tightly around the bulbous head in his mouth he slowly lifted his head as Kohaku's cock disappeared completely into the back of his throat. The boy stilled immediately panting and moaning as Koga began to hum.

The vibration racing through his cock nearly made him explode as he fought for self control. Oh but Koga was far from done. Pulling almost completely off he once again took the younger man's cock deep into his throat and continued to do so until Kohaku got the hint and began a rhythm of his own.

Deep throating never felt so good…actually Kohaku had never deep throated anyone before but that was beside the point. Feeling the muscles in Koga's throat constrict around him was sinful to the point where Kohaku completely gave up on focusing pleasuring Koga and opted instead for fucking the youkai's mouth. Feeling the tightening of the slayers sac and smelling the elevated scent of arousal wafting in the air, Koga figured Kohaku was ready to cum.

Stilling his movements he instead captured the head of the slayers cock in his throat and began to squeeze and release the muscles creating a clenching motion that made the younger man weak. Knowledgeable Koga had other plans however which involved him quickly releasing the boys cock and shoving him onto the ground.

Now bent over on his elbows and ass in the air after the sudden motion, Kohaku cried out as his hips were snatched up and a long wet tongue began to lick the tight sensitive ring of his anus. Cock twitching madly he could do nothing as that delicious tongue teased him insane. Long swipes from his sac to his ass made him shiver as he felt Koga's soft lips upon him. Kissing, licking and biting! Kohaku was sure he was going to die any minute now, to just combust from pent up pleasure.

Twirling his abnormally long tongue around the soft entrance to the spot he wanted the most, Koga moaned. Who would have guessed that the slayer would turn out to be one of his hottest 

fucks? Flexing his claw tipped fingers on the soft flesh of Kohaku's ass made him groan sending shivers up the ningens spine once again. He was going to fuck him…again and again and again until his cock refused to swell, then he was going to use his fingers till they felt horribly cripple and when they refused to work his tongue would come into play. After everything that could possibly be used was used and warn out he'd show that boy the pleasure his tail could bring. Oh this was going to be fun. Too bad Kohaku was going insane.

Witnessing the momentary lapse of control Kohaku quickly seized the chance and turned his body to face the youkai in which he lunged pushing the wolf onto his back. When would Koga learn? Growling at the change in position Koga didn't have long to protest as his legs were quickly grabbed and tossed over Kohaku's shoulder. Let the games begin!

His cock dripping with his own pre-cum became even wetter as he allowed his saliva to drip down upon it and once satisfied he positioned it at that tight little bull's eye and plunged forward. Deep grunts and moans could be heard as Kohaku pumped his hungry cock in out of the hot tight body of the wolf. It was almost painfully tight at first before he felt the muscles give way and relax.

Chest heaving as they rocked into one another, hearts racing at unhealthy speeds as they moaned, Kohaku decided this was ecstasy. Twisting his tail around the torso of the slayer, Koga quickly pushed Kohaku down upon his back. Still connected he easily straddled the boy's waist as he began to ride him. Now having easier access he watched his lover's face as he repeatedly impaled himself over and over on his thick cock, each time hitting that oh so fabulous spot.

"Kohaku…Kohaku," repeated Koga as he looked with slowly bleeding eyes down at the ningen teenager beneath him. Kohaku's soft petal colored lips parting with breathy moans, his eyes squeezed shut against the mind numbing pleasure that soared through them both. Koga couldn't believe his luck. He got a bath and a hot piece of tail all in one night! What more could he ask for? Gently scraping his claws down the slayer's chest he tightened his ass around the cock currently drilling him and watched with morbid fascination as Kohaku cried out.

The free falling strands of the boy's hair glistened with sweat and the ever shining light of the moon. Trails of sweat rolled down Kohaku's neck and chest causing Koga to lick his lips in primal want. That skin which tasted divine was covered in goose bumps from the night air and as Koga watched his little prey for the night squirm beneath him he couldn't stop the sudden rush he felt.

Closing his eyes as he arched his back, Koga moaned to the night sky. The moon reflecting down on the two sweaty men as they created sparks that flashed behind their eyes and rolled across their skin. Hair loose and unbound pooled on the ground beneath the youkai as he ran his claws through his midnight mane. Kohaku drunk off pleasure could not take his eyes off of the man riding him into oblivion.

Leaning forward he slowly traced his tongue over Koga's nipples, his hand on the small of the youkai's back to support him as his other hand began to pump Koga's cock in rhythm to his own thrusting. Closing his eyes he sighed onto the hardening peak in his mouth as he felt Koga's lips graze his neck. Oh how he was starting to love fangs!

The frantic beat they had earlier set was gradually slowing down becoming liquid language as they stroked, kissed and moved as one. Looking into the others eyes they delighted in what they found. Caressing the sculpted chest of his lust driven lover, Kohaku smiled before shutting his eyes tight and arching his back. Gripping the cock in his hand a bit tighter he felt the twitch and swell as the two erupted together.

Before the moon had begun to slink off to bed they had indulged in each other three more times until they had finally ended back at the water's edge. Washing off the evidence of their encounter they laid side by side naked staring up at the stars. This was definitely a night worth remembering.

Yawning, Koga opened his eyes slowly; he was leaning against a tree completely dressed in front of his favorite bathing spot. Looking confused down upon himself he couldn't at all recall dressing and where was the slayer? Sniffing his look of confusion deepened as he could not even scent the human. Matter of fact all of his bathing supplies were neatly still where he left them looking completely untouched and if the slayer had been there the area would have smelled heavily of sex.

Standing Koga walked further into the forest for the tree he knew had to be there. Coming upon it he frowned. Kohaku had released his seed onto that tree, why wasn't it there? Where were the vines he had used and had been tied down with? What the hell was going on?

Looking around the area he watched the ground carefully to see any indents or disturbed earth but he found nothing. After a while he gave up and began to make his way back to his bathing supplies. Admitting to himself that it had been in fact just a dream, the best he ever had but a weird one at that. Never had he thought of the slayer named Kohaku, so why now?

Blaming it all on little sleep and hunger, Koga grabbed his things and slowly made his way back from which he came. He knew he had been gone for a while and soon Ginta and Hakkaku would come looking for him. "Just what I need," Silently mourning having to leave the forest he made his way back to his den. Hopefully if he was lucky he could recover that dream again.

Deeply hidden in the canopy of trees, Kohaku sat watching the sullen wolf. Tucking away the pouch of scent disposer used by his people into his uniform he slowly turned and began his trek back to Naraku. It was not easy to dress the wolf and hide the signs of their 'session' but his sister had taught him well. Had he been given a different direction in life he would have been a very good slayer, but for now he used his tricks to hide the most magnificent night he ever had and allow Koga to believe it was all an illusion.

Besides, there's truth in dreams…

**A/N- I hope you guys enjoyed. I know it's been a while since I put the first chapter out but hey rather late than never. Oh also I know some of you are saying Koga is spelt with a u. Well when I first wrote the story I didn't know so I just allowed it to stay the same for the continuation of this story.**

**Well with that said get back to me with your thoughts, your flames w/e it's all welcomed. Oh and if you enjoyed this then check out my other story **_**Desirable Punishment, **_**with yours truly (Kohaku) Kagura and Naraku in three chapters of sexual goodness.**

**Ja**


End file.
